The crystal ball myth
by toshigoh
Summary: Sakuragi's stuck somewhere, no one has managed to save him. Will the right one finally come?
1. Prologue

Years ago there was a story about a crystal ball ...  
  
In the merry land of Kas. " Hey, watch your foot " Sakuragi shouted loudly. He stomped back to his home located somewhere in the village. " Sheesh, don't they learn their manners " Sakuragi grumbled and pushed a young boy who was in his way.  
  
" Ow, watch where you're going " the boy said. " Shut up, do you know whom you're talking to " Sakuragi answered rudely. " Yes, my slave puppet in a crystal ball " the boy smiled and suddenly turned into a beautiful lady dressed in black.  
  
" Huh " Sakuragi's eyes widened when he realized that he was shrinking. " What the hell is happening " he cried out. Then everything blurred and he blacked out.  
  
" That will teach you not to cross my path " the witch, Sel cackled cruelly. She held the tiny glass ball in her palm, using her sharp nails she began to knock the glass. " The only way he can ever return to his normal self is when a man saves him, only the chosen one can rescue him.  
  
When Sakuragi woke up he realized he was trapped, Sakuragi ran around the tiny room, trapped for eternity. " Help Me, " he shouted but his cries were useless.  
  
Those who had witnessed what had happened had been to scared to do anything. They only watched fearfully as she walked away, leaving the crystal ball behind.  
  
Generations passed and he was getting restless, he was handed down from families to families and till now, no one could break the legendary curse of Sel.  
  
A boy was walking down the road one day, in the very month of May. To earn his trust you had to pay. So now he tried to stay but said he couldn't too, in the end he was driven to Kay.  
  
Walking into the village, he saw a crowd of people rushing to see something. Curious to find out what was it about, he neared the crowd of people and looked over everyone's' head and saw a beautiful crystal ball on a table.  
  
" Going for 3000 yen, " the auctioneer shouted. " 3500 yen " someone in the crowd shouted. " 4000 yen " another shouted out. " Going once, going twice, SO. " Suddenly, someone from the crowd cried " 6000 yen "  
  
Everybody turned around and saw a tall handsome man raising his hand. " The man over there says 6000 yen, 7500 anybody ... nobody, going once, going twice " once again the auctioneer was cut out by a another voice. " 8500 yen "Whispers could be heard passing around by gossipers.  
  
" Humph, 9000 yen " the pale man said. " 10,000 yen then " a spiky haired man shouted cheerfully. " 11,000 yen " the pale man said. " Oh, all right you win " the spiky haired man said, pouting cutely.  
  
Rukawa walked up to claim the crystal ball and held it carefully ... suddenly a tiny glowing light enveloped the crystal ball but it went of as quickly as it had appeared. ' What was that ' Rukawa thought and shrugged.  
  
Sendoh watched the tall boy from a distance, and drooled slightly when a tiny bit of flesh could be seen when the boy lifted a hand to haul a taxi. " Hmm, Nice " Sendoh mused to himself.  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter two.  
  
Shohoku High School ...  
Rukawa felt something bothering him but he just shook it off, thinking that it was just his imagination. Walking past all his rabid fans, he sat on his chair and dozed off, instantly collecting a bucket full of drool.  
" Kawaii " all the girls screamed.  
" Ahhhh, Kowaii " all the girls screamed again when he suddenly lifted his head form the table.  
The teacher glared at the figure that could not be easily hidden and said through clenched his teeth," Rukawa Kaede " and sighed before continuing his lesson.  
When the school bell rang signaling the end of school, he stood up dazedly and walked to the school gym to practice some basketball, while he was taking out his clothes, he remembered about the crystal ball and picked it up form his bag.  
Examining it, he squinted his eyes together and began to shake the crystal. Rukawa suddenly heard a voice coming from the crystal and stopped shaking the ball and listened carefully.  
" Heyyyy " Sakuragi shouted loudly. " Stop shaking the damn crystal, I'm going dizzy " he shouted and began to shake his fist at Rukawa's eyes.  
Raising an eyebrow, the crystal began to shatter, the entire layer of the glass was coming off, blood began to drip onto the floor, the glass was cutting into his palm and he quickly layed it on the floor.  
Sakuragi felt dizzy and his vision began to darken, feeling himself falling, he closed his eyes and dropped onto the ground.  
Rukawa took step backwards and the tiny figure in the glass began to be more visible. ' Huh ' he thought to himself. He suddenly remembered about the cut on his hand and he tore of a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand.  
Bringing the glass to his eyes once again, he noticed the figure in the glass standing shakily.... " HEY, CAN YOU HEAR ME " the figure shouted.  
" Of course I can do'aho " Rukawa answered. " YOU CAN, GREAT! I AM SAKURAGI HANAMICHI " Sakuragi shouted again. " You can stop shouting now " Rukawa answered.  
" WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU " Sakuragi shouted once more. " Doa'ho, I said I can hear you so stop shouting " Rukawa answered, sighing.  
" Oh, sorry ... Teme Kitsune who are you calling a do'aho " the tiny Sakuragi asked angrily, jumping up and down inside the crystal ball. " You of course ... do'aho " Rukawa smiled secretly. " Teme, help me get out of here " Sakuragi pleaded.  
" How? " Rukawa asked. " UHH, * sweatdrops * " Sakuragi said. Sakuragi began to tell Rukawa the tale of how he got into the crystal and when he finally finished. " I don't believe you " Rukawa said. " Teme, are you saying that the Tensai is lying ".  
" Yes, would you believe me if I said that I had defeated a dragon and saved a maiden in distress " Rukawa asked. " Uhh, No ". " And would you believe me, if I said that I has slayed a dinosaur with my own hands "  
" What's a dinosaur? " Sakuragi asked. * sweatdrop * " Its a legendary animal , how come you don't know what a dinosaur is and say that you had defeated a dinosaur " Rukawa asked . " Nyahaha, because I did " Sakuragi said.  
" I give up " Rukawa said and picked the crystal up and put it in his pocket. For the rest of the entire day, Rukawa could be seen arguing with himself or either seen talking to his pocket.  
" Do you think too much of basketball had made him go mad? " Miyagi asked. " I think so too " Mitsui shook his head sadly. * Swat * " Are you both crazy, go ask Rukawa if he is well enough to play today " Ayako said.  
" Aya-chan " Miyagi answered, hearts clouding his eyes at the sight of the beautiful manageress.  
To be continued. [pic] 


End file.
